


Chocolate and Roses

by BabyDracky



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: valentine_tibbs, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, RPG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gabrielle and Xena are avatars of two girls on the Web. Can you fall in love in a RPG?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Written for a Valentile Meme @ my LJ for michele659 in 2011

AU Universe  
We are RPG buddies for a whole year now.  
I am playing a blond young horsewoman called Gabrielle and she is a warrior princess called Xena.  
I thought, back then, that she would never agree to play against me and later with me because she is famous throughout the network, because she is so very good, because she is the one everyone want a piece of!  
Though, she's been good to me, always.  
We've become inseparable.  
My heart is beating fast now. She'd connected a minute ago. I'm waiting.  
What will she do when she sees them? The presents I sent to her to celebrate our meeting in the cyberworld.  
Chocolate because she has a sweet tooth. Red roses because I love her.


End file.
